Hold-down brackets are used to support the bottom rail of a door or window covering such as the venetian blind or foldable shade, to prevent the window covering from swinging. The hold-down brackets are used at both ends of the bottom rail and is accordingly desirable that the same hold-down bracket be useable as either a left or a right end bracket. In addition the hold-down brackets are sometimes mounted on a horizontal surface such as a window sill, and at other times are mounted on vertical surface such as an upright wall or on the face of a door.
Some prior hold-down brackets such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,402,769 and 3,447,586, are adapted to be used on either the left or right ends of the bottom rail and are also adapted to support the bottom rail when the hold-down bracket is mounted on either a horizontal or an upright surface. However, the width of the bottom rail of the shade is usually much greater than the depth of the bottom rail and, when the hold-down brackets of the above patents are dimenisioned to pivotly support the hold-down rail at its longitudinal axis when the hold-down bracket is mounted on an upright surface, then the bottom rail will be spaced a substantial distance above the sill, when the hold-down bracket is mountead on a horzontal surface, and produce an undesirable light gap. Conversely, if the brackets of the above patents are dimensioned to minimize the gap between the bottom rail and a sill, when the hold-down bracket is mounted on a sill, then problems may be encountered in providing adequate clearance between the side edge of the bottom rail and an upright surface, when the hold-down bracket is mounted on an upright surface